degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off (1)
Taking Off (1) is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the thirty-seventh episode overall. It aired on February 6, 1989. Summary Wheels runs away from home. While hitchhiking, he is accosted by a strange man. Meanwhile, Shane disappears after taking LSD at a rock concert. Main Plot Wheels comes home and lies to his grandmother, says he was at school, when he was really at the arcade. He gets a postcard from his biological father saying he'll be in Port Hope for a few weeks, then he grandmother threatens to put him in a group home if he doesn't start going to school. Wheels calls up Joey and Snake from the arcade, he tells them to bring as much money as they can to the arcade. They give their money to wheels, and a bus ticket that will at least get him to the highway. Wheels starts hitchhiking on the highway on his way to Port Hope, eventually he comes across a guy who is apparently a salesman that is going that way, but has to make a few pit stops. The salesman says the engine is acting funny and stops the car so he can look, but instead he attempts molesting Wheels, who runs off and gets a rock to threaten the guy. The salesman shoves Wheels bag out of the car and drives off. Sub Plot Shane is planning to do acid at the Gourmet Scum concert, so he buys some LSD before entering the concert, and both him and Luke take it. The next day, after Joey comes back from giving Wheels money, Mrs. McKay had called the Jeremiah's in search for her son. Evidently, everyone saw Shane at the concert, but no one knows where he went, even Luke, who also took LSD. Trivia= *First instance of illegal Substance abuse in Degrassi History. The second time was in The All Nighter. *First instance of running away from home. *First instance of Hitchhiking. *First instance of molesting attempt in a car. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Wheels. *Wheels' Grandparents' address is shown as 179 Degrassi Street in this episode. *The video game that Wheels plays in the arcade is The Main Event. |-|Featured Characters= *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Roger Montgomery as Mr. Garcia *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Dave James as Mike Nelson *Gretchen Helbig as Mrs. Jeremiah *James Knapp as The Creepy Salesman |-|Gallery= TO1.01.jpg TO1.02.jpg TO1.03.jpg TO1.04.jpg TO1.05.jpg TO1.06.jpg TO1.07.jpg TO1.08.jpg TO1.09.jpg TO1.10.jpg TO1.11.jpg TO1.12.jpg TO1.13.jpg TO1.14.jpg TO1.15.jpg|Shane taking acid TO1.16.jpg TO1.17.jpg TO1.18.jpg TO1.19.jpg TO1.20.jpg TO1.21.jpg TO1.22.jpg TO1.23.jpg TO1.24.jpg TO1.25.jpg TO1.26.jpg TO1.27.jpg TO1.28.jpg TO1.29.jpg TO1.30.jpg TO1.31.jpg TO1.32.jpg joey-mom.png |-| Links= *Watch Taking Off (1) on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes